1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle supporting surfaces and especially to such surfaces which are adapted to form a temporary road.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of portable roadways and other devices to aid in giving traction to vehicles in soft or muddy road conditions have been suggested in the past. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,880, issued Dec. 31, 1918 to Newman, shows a device constructed of a number of transverse blanks forming the top thereof and longitudinal boards forming the bottom thereof. Each device includes one or more handles to facilitate carrying thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,592, issued Apr. 3, 1928 to Cooley, shows a vehicle support surface which includes parallel longitudinal support members interconnected by a plurality of cross members. Each of the longitudinal members is formed in a trough shape for supporting vehicle wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,248,537, issued July 8, 1941 to Libbey, shows an anti-skid device having a plurality of pivotally interconnected sections. Each section has a pair of longitudinal frame members interconnected by transverse traction increasing chains.